


New Perspectives

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor relies on his companions for perspective, even when he does not like the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontsunami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moontsunami).



> The prompt was Four/Sarah, tweed.

"Sarah, is this really necessary?" The Doctor came out of the dressing room, donning a new jacket made of sharp tan tweed over his normal white collared shirt. Curled up in a chair nearby was Sarah, reading a magazine and waiting patiently for him to make up his mind.

"Your last one was torn up by a pack of hyenas after you accidently landed the TARDIS at the zoo. I'm afraid your waistcoat didn't fare much better, so yes. Completely necessary." Sarah stood up, dropping the magazine to come towards him and fully inspect the jacket. "Turn around, let me see the back."

The Doctor reluctantly turned around and Sarah ran her hands across his shoulders and then down his back, feeling the contours of the new jacket against his solid form. He did his best not to smile when her hands came up to rest in the middle of his back as she pondered the length of the jacket against his legs. "This one is much shorter than you're used to wearing."

"Yes, well, you wouldn't allow me try something longer and more suited to my tastes."

"I was trying to get you to try something different." Sarah defended herself as he took a step away, looking for himself in the three mirrors that the store graciously provided outside its dressing room. "It's not like you can't find another duplicate of the one that was torn up in some charity shop around the corner. Honestly, Doctor, you never think outside of the box when it comes to clothes and you've seen a universe full of them."

"Exactly, which is why I simply feel ridiculous with such a short normal looking coat." The Doctor turned around, and if Sarah didn't know him better, she could swear he was acting quite human about his appearance.

"How do you know it's normal looking? After all, you're certainly nothing normal, so how could anything you wear be normal?" She did her best not to feed into his pouting by offering a small smirk and coming over and pulling the front sides of the jacket together to button. "I think you look quite dashing."

"You would."

"I give up." Sarah threw her palms up, turning away. "I'm only human. What do I know about anything?"

"You give me new perspectives all the time, Sarah. Part of being my best friend and all." The Doctor unbuttoned the jacket. "But sometimes, you can't expect to build Rome in a day."

"Obviously." Sarah huffed.


End file.
